Black Fantasy
The Black Fantasy are a type of Babylonian Machines that differentiate themselves for being autonomous lifeforms. They are ancient synthetic lifeforms built from "Sans Jehovah"'s sinew. Their primary purpose of creation was to harvest life from Earth and plant it on other planets, thus spreading life throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. Later, Black Fantasy were built for other purposes, such as war. History Ancient History Roughly 2,000,000,000 BC, in Elysium, Angel Alchemists became obsessed with a generating a machine on-par with the power of Sans Jehovah. They initially called these theoretical machines "Machines of Infinity". They began experiments with creating machines from samples of Sans Jehovah's body and nuclear fusion. A multitude of early experiments ended in failure, these are known as the "Failures of Infinity". The Angels named successful machines in honour of their city, Babylon. Soon, the Angel Alchemists eventually successfully created a Babylonian Machine that was what would eventually be called a Black Fantasy, an autonomous synthetic life-form. Roughly 443,800,000 BC, a successful experiment of a Black Fantasy to consume and bottle life on Earth occurred. This caused a major extinction event. The Angels harvested the Machine to deposit the bottled life onto the Planet of the Sock Monkeys. Roughly 390,000,000 BC, Angel Scholars confirmed the presence of life on the Planet of the Sock Monkeys, which prompted the demand to repeat this process for other planets. After many failures, they successfully produced twin "mother" Babylonian Machines known as the Bahrag. They also created six advanced machines, the Elite Black Fantasy, which were designed to protect the Golden Apple and Earth. The six elite machines walked the Earth and relayed information back to the Angels. They undertook an assortment of extinction events occurred on Earth, prompting the rise of life in other star systems. Roughly 66,000,000 BC, the Elite Black Fantasy Atlas caused the extinction event that eliminated the Dinosaurs. The bottled life was then taken to the Leifon System. The Era of Humanity Roughly 1,000,000-10,000 BC, the Angels Gabriel, Barachiel, Lucifer, Lîlîṯ, and Azrael fled from Elysium to Earth. These Angels captured and imprisoned the six Elite Black Fantasy into their Wonders of the World. The Golden Apple was planted with Hertz in The Lighthouse of Alexandria, what would eventually be called Australia. On Christmas 1999 AD, King Yakob Noswad attempted to use the Golden Apple, but it instead freed the Elite Black Fantasy. Earth and the human empire is decimated and humans are forced to flee the Solar System. The Era of Pikmin As shown in Pikmin Plush: The World, the Light Warriors fought against and defeated the six Elite Black Fantasy. After the events of Twig & Pik-pik, Balatron, the strongest Black Fantasy was born. Beliefs The Black Fantasy, like the Angels, have differing beliefs towards their creators: the Angels, and "Jehovah". The Black Fantasy within the Solar System believe that God's name must never be spoken, and use "Lord", "God", or equivalents instead. They devote their lives to their beliefs and partake in traditional worship. They also believe that there is only one true God, that polytheism faiths are wrong, and that the Angels/Archangels should not be considered Gods and are no different than humans. Balatron is aware of "Jehovah"'s existence but cares not to worship. Abilities and Traits They require no subsistence, as their cells photosynthesize sunlight (like plants but without the need of carbon dioxide or other nutrients). Life Absorption Their primary function is to absorb carbon based lifeforms. They do this physically and practically, though simply touching carbon based life, it is absorbed by them. This is a painful experience, if you were the one being absorbed. Once they have absorbed enough life to jumpstart life on another planet, they will sacrifice themselves on a life-less planet (it must have water). Upon sacrifice, their body leaves the "primordial soup" that life would evolve from. Black Fantasy typically consume a planet by covering it in a shadowy haze, killing all life on it. Limited Immortality Their synthetic body automatically repairs itself from any attack. It's capable of regrowing limbs within seconds of losing them. In order to be successfully killed, their head must be totally destroyed. Even a single speck can regrow their whole body. Their body has a physical durability on par with protosteel. They also live forever and do not age. Controlled Evolution They also have control over their body's physical traits. They can command their body to evolve new features at will. For example, Balatron evolved an extra pair of arms during his battle against Abel's Mecha in Starlight Platinum Ep.3. These arms eventually adjusted themselves into a tail, another controlled evolution. Most Black Fantasy don't do this often because it requires adjusting their performance and locomotion. Light Based Abilities Black Fantasy are actually made of light, however their structure behaves similarly to a black hole. When light enters the Black Fantasy, it does not escape. Around their body is a small aura of "light bending", where light and images get distorted and wrap around them (this effect was not seen on Balatron because Pikminjake does not know how to do that level of visual effects). They use the light they absorb to trigger extreme levels of Starpower. They can use starpower for flight, super-strength, and energy beams and blasts. Special Powers They also may have one or more special abilities given to them upon creation. The Elite Black Fantasy all have specific abilites (Gravity, Electricity, Magnetism, Plasma, Vacuum, and Sonics), and Balatron has the ability to teleport. Lack of Intelligence and Emotion Their major weakness is their lack of a brain and independent thought. They lack any free will of their own, and only follow the commands given to them by the Bahrag and/or the Angels and Archangels. They are unfeeling, and stick to survival instincts. Balatron was the exception to this, as he was capable of independent thought and emotion. He even learned to love. Known Members Notes - The title "Black Fantasy" actually comes from an old Lego fan-theme. Black Fantasy is lovecraftian eldritch space horror, usually pitch black coloured tentacle aliens attacking humanity. Pikminjake was inspired by the original concept, but does not follow it in terms of his "Black Fantasy" -The Elite Black Fantasy are based off of the Bohrok Kal, and each uses every piece included in the offical Bohrok Kal sets. -The original plans for the Light Warrior saga had very differing designs for the Black Fantasy. One being a centipede, one being similar to the Angel Darkness, and even one that had the form of a Pikmin. After recent changes to the lore however, all previous descriptions of the Black Fantasy have been changed. -The Black Fantasy usually name themselves. Category:Characters Category:Black Fantasy Category:Villains Category:Species